The Damaged Fae
by Sailor Rising
Summary: There was once a grand fairy, a fairy who ruled over the Moors. Her name was Maleficent. That is, until Stefan betrayed her and let loose her secrets, her weaknesses. The Moors were destroyed, and everyone with the power of the Moors was sentenced to death. Later, Maleficent was found on the Isle, pregnant with a daughter. This is her story. Love or evil? Can she choose?


**So I'm not sure where I'll head with this story, or if I'll head anywhere at all, but I needed a break from my textbook (I've read about 60 pages today and I'm not even done with this chapter yet, yay college!) and so I decided that the best way to procrastinate my work is to write fanfiction!**

 **However, I must admit that I do have a relatively disturbed mind and so I'm adding potential trigger warnings here. If you have issues with abuse of any kind, turn back now! Usually I filter my stories quite a bit, but seeing as this is a de-stresser for me, I'm just barely filtering myself!**

 **Oh, and because I'm Eval trash, this will contain a Mal/Evie ship. But the writing will** _ **ALWAYS**_ **be in Mal's POV! (Well.. third person, technically. But this is Mal's story!)**

 **The prequel book is basically nonexistent here, so.. :) This story is also RATED M for MATURE. There are no lemons as of yet, but the content is still mature.**

 **I own NOTHING. This is Disney's movie, Disney's characters, and Disney's property! I simply did the writing for this fic.**

 **Italics = Flashback.**

* * *

 _There was once a grand fairy. A fairy that had wings that would drag as she walked, a fairy that was the ruler of the Moors, an orphaned fairy._

 _Her name was Maleficent._

 _Maleficent was a kind and generous fae, one who took a silent vow of peace. Never would she harm the wings of a fly, never would she allow what was rightfully hers to protect, be harmed._

 _Little did Maleficent know that she would not be able to keep this promise. The power of the human men that would attack the Fairfolk was much greater than Maleficent had ever imagined. These men learned her secrets, from the betrayal of the Moors rulers once great love, Stefan. He told them of the greatest fairy's weakness, quite possibly her only weakness besides a beheading, or a sword to the heart._

 _Iron._

 _And so the ruler of the humans attacked Maleficent with all the iron he could supply. He destroyed the grand majority of Maleficent's land; her home, the only one she had ever known._

 _The King didn't have much reasoning behind his attack, simply deciding Maleficent and the rest of the Fairfolk were demons. They were against the Gods they knew, the Gods they praised. Instead, the magic behind the Fairfolk were deemed satanic, and anyone found with the magic, practicing or not, were condemned to death - or worse._

 _Maleficent was kept alive to witness the destruction of everything she swore to protect, the torture of those she loved, and to have the smell of all the creatures of the Moors burning forever ingrained within her._

 _And she was angry, angry with herself and angry with Stefan, but she refused to fight any longer. Everything she knew, everything she wanted to protect and love, was gone. She simply had nothing worth fighting for._

 _That is, until the day Stefan and the King decided to strip her of her wings._

 _You could hear the screams throughout the kingdom, and probably for miles beyond that. The screams of desperation, the screams of pain, and the screams of sorrow._  
 _She tried to fight, she tried to break free, but in the end the iron was too painful against her skin; the pride that was her wings had been stripped from her, and she was furious._

 _Maleficent may not have been able to break free from the chains that held her that day, but she would be stronger the next time._

 _She would bide her time, regain her strength, and then she'd attack. After all, she was still a fairy, even if a wingless fairy - she had magic._

 _And so Maleficent did, when the perfect moment came, she took it. The King had fallen ill, poor man, and wasn't expected to make a full recovery. Tsk tsk, what a shame._  
 _Once night had fell, and the kings room became empty, Maleficent made her move. Speaking to the man about his sins, speaking of the Hell dimension he was about to enter for killing innocent creatures, and how the Gods above may take pity on his soul - for a price._

 _The King, being the Godly man he was, was willing to pay the price for his soul to enter the eternal life dimension, rather then the fire pits below._

 _ **What a fool.**_

 _Maleficent began by telling him what he could do to relieve his sins, pray for forgiveness, confess them. But before she allowed him to even begin, she brought herself closer to the King, and ripped with all her might so that he may feel her pain. Maleficent ripped the King to shreds, giving him a slow and painful death before wishing him well and saying 'See you soon'._

 _She knew she had sold her soul, that she had made a deal with the ungodly man below her. Maleficent just didn't care. The fae had gotten her revenge, and she sure liked the taste. It had an addictive quality, she supposed, because she just craved more. Her heart fluttered and her head became light. Maleficent only wanted more of this feeling, nothing else. She didn't care for the human feelings of compassion or love. She just cared for hatred and revenge._

 _The fairy was never to be found again. Those who resided in the kingdom worried and feared for her return, but were assured that she was never to be heard from again.. Or was she?_

 _Well we all know what comes next._

 _King Stefan had his coronation, being elected as the new ruler for his 'bravery' in selling out the wicked fairy (Was it mentioned he also wed the previous Kings daughter? Oh all well, not that it matters). And not long a baby followed. A little girl with gold hair and red lips, certainly beautiful by societal standards. It disgusted Maleficent._

 _But what was worse? They didn't even have the decency to invite her to the christening. Oh, what fools they all were. To think they could have a wonderful time after what they had done to her? Idiots._

 _And so Maleficent cursed the child to death on her sixteenth birthday, and reveled in the sorrow that came over the kingdom that day. The princess was to die, and that was all Maleficent had to say about it. That is, until King Stefan begged for his daughters life. The fae laughed in his face, but allowed him to continue begging._

 _Begging the way her people once did for their own lives. In payment, he could now beg for his baby daughters life._

 _She decided on changing the curse, so that the child may only sleep until awaken by true loves kiss. The people thought Maleficent had given them an out, but that surely wasn't in her plans. It gave her time. Time to figure out another way to destroy the young princess and her family._

 _Years later, the curse took effect. The child, now young woman, was put into a deep sleep. But thanks to a relentless prince, she was awakened and Maleficent had taken an iron sword to the heart._

 _She was revived, unfortunately (she could grow to like the Hell dimension she was in), and put on an island with all the other villains. An island called the Isle of The Lost. She supposed the name came from one, Island, and two The Lost Souls That Now Reside Here. Maleficent didn't fancy her new home, it was restricting and didn't allow for any real damage to be done. Her revenge had been put on hold, and that just didn't do._

 _Maleficent needed a way to pass the time, and so she took advantage of the men of the island. Sleeping with one here and another there. This went on for years. Maleficent had been deemed a great beauty, and while she rejected vanity herself, she couldn't disagree. And the men she would bring home? Well, they'd be heartbroken by morning. And if they wouldn't leave in one piece, then they would leave missing a rather important appendage._

* * *

 _About four years after her imprisonment, Maleficent found herself pregnant. She attempted to get rid of the little beastie, but due to the damned dome above the island, preventing both murder and serious harm, she was stuck with the child._

 _During the childs birth, Maleficent couldn't help but notice the cord wrapped about the head and neck, she begged the women aiding in her delivery to leave it and allow the child to die, but they refused. They also said something about "Would the child even die? If no murder can happen, if we allow the cord to stay wrapped, then wouldn't that be affected by the dome?"_

 _Maleficent despised the dome even more._

 _But she soon realized that she had use for the new addition, she could carry on her name, and continue to strike fear within anybody even after her death. And so, she named the child Maleficent, but called her Mal (she couldn't just give the name away, could she? No, it had to be earned.)_

 _She despised the child. All the girl did was sleep, poop, and whine for Maleficents breast._

 _If only the child could age faster._

* * *

Mal awoke on the day of her fifth birthday, excited that perhaps this time there would be presents, or a party. She knew better than to get her hopes up, but she was a child filled with hope.

Mal hoped that her mother would remember her birthday for once, and maybe just pay her the tiniest bit of attention. That's all she really wanted for her birthday, and while a cake and presents would be nice, Mal knew what life was like on the Isle of The Lost and that they would quickly be stolen.

"Mama, mama!" The young half-fae screamed as she ran down the hallway from her room, making her way towards the kitchen. Her mother was almost always in the kitchen, in her long-back green chair, reading her old spellbook in hopes that the dome would just disappear.

But Maleficent merely rolled her eyes, deciding if she ignored her daughter long enough she would disappear. The only thing was, Mal wasn't going to give up easily today.

"Mommy!" Mal tugged on her mothers purple dress.

Maleficent held a finger up, signaling the child to give her a minute (only, that usually meant 'leave me alone, I won't be bothered with you today' in the house of Fairies).

Mal groaned loudly and stomped her foot, preparing to throw a tantrum. But before she could carry out her task, Maleficent picked the child up and began walking towards the door to the Bazaar.

"Does anybody wish to take this child off of my hands? You'll be greatly rewarded."

Mal looked around at all the scary faces that lit up at the offer. She didn't need to be told what they would love a child for, what with the innocence they brought to the voodoo table. A boar-like creature approached, and offered a trade. The child for the meat of kittens. Maleficent couldn't resist, could she?

"Well, I don't know. Kittens are very difficult to catch, are you sure you can keep your end of the bargain?"

Mal was frightened. Her mother wouldn't really give her to this creature.. would she? She got her answer when she was set down and handed over to the man-pig. The birthday girl broke out into sobs, snot running down her face.

"Mommy! Mommy please! I'll be good!"

Maleficent shrugged. "You've done the damage child. And besides, I've already made a promise, you know I can't break that."

The five year old screamed, kicked, and made an entire scene.

'She really is her fathers daughter, whoever he might be.' Maleficent thought. 'Weak and useless, completely undeserving of a name like Maleficent.'

But just then, so quick that Maleficent barely caught it, the childs eyes glowed an emerald green. Maleficents interest suddenly peaked.

"I've decided I'll keep the girl, but you still must hold up your end of the bargain. I get the kittens, while you get nothing." The boar-like creature squealed with anger, going on about how he wouldn't keep the deal if she didn't, and Maleficent silenced him. Quite literally, actually. She was on the creature quickly, using a blade from beneath the chest of her dress, to cut out his tongue.

The squeal that was made was an unbearable sound.

If Maleficent wasn't the leader before, she certainly was now. No one dared defy her any longer.

The child was still hiccuping with tears, snot was still running down her face, and she was gagging - no doubt from working herself up to the point of vomiting.

"There is only one reason you are back here, lady." Maleficent began. "And that reason is you've shown me you are capable of magic. Great magic that I didn't believe was in your half-breed body."

Mal was confused.

"You really are simple, aren't you?" Her mother rolled her eyes, "You are of use to me now! I can get back to my scheming, and you'll be along for the ride."

She didn't know what happened, but Mal was just excited that her mother seemed pleased with her. But the added excitement caused Mal to actually vomit this time, which led to more tears. This wasn't a good birthday, not at all.

* * *

Ten years later, to the day, on Mals fifteenth birthday, she woke up to hearing her mother having another of her encounters in the room over. She groaned in disgust, wondering what her mother seen in any of these men to even be that way with.

Ever since Mal was five, and her mother nearly gave her to the boar-man, she tried her best to prove herself to her mother. Of course it was never good enough, but at least she wasn't selling her for kittens anymore. And Mal really didn't put it past her mom, she did it when she was five, and Mal had a feeling her mother would be even more eager to do it now.

She attempted to sneak out of her room via her balcony before her mother (or whoever was with her) finished and would possibly check on her. Maleficent often would check on her daughter after these flings, she says it's a form of control. She was convinced by seeing Mal, she'd control her body to not conceive again, and so far it had worked.

Walking as slowly as she could, Mal made her way to the shops in look of some food to steal. Truthfully she should be at school, but Mal was never one to be on time. No, that just wasn't the villain thing to do.

Little did Mal know that she would wish she had gotten to school earlier when she arrived.

A girl, one she had never seen before, was in her class. She had beautiful blue hair, perfect lips, and what a great..

Mal stopped her thoughts in their tracks. She was not about to feel this way. Nope, no way, no how. Could she even feel this way? Towards a girl? Especially one that, besides the lack of pink, looked like she could have just arrived from Auradon? HAH, no. That wasn't going to work.

She walked up to the girl, fully intending to be evil and cruel, but those brown eyes matched her green ones and Mal lost all the words she had prepared.

"Oh, uh." The girl fidgeted in her seat, looking angry at herself for pausing. "I'm Evie! The Evil Queen's daughter, I just returned to school."

Mal just half-nodded before walking away, heading towards her seat.

She couldn't believe what just happened. She is the daughter of Maleficent dammit! The daughter of Maleficent did not freeze, she did not get nervous, and she certainly never backed down! Oh, what her mother would do to her if she knew.

* * *

After her Selfishness class, Mal met up with Jay and Carlos.

Jay laughed, sounding as if he was one of Scars hyenas. "Heard you froze today!"

"Shut up, Jay!"

He continued to laugh, speaking slowly in between giggles. "I always knew you'd be the one to do it Mal! To freeze in front of everybody."

Mal grabbed the taller boys vest, bringing him closer to her. "That is not me. I don't know what happened!"

Carlos finally decided to weigh his thoughts in, "What, did you meet a pretty prince?" there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

The daughter of Maleficent looked at him with her emerald green eyes, then towards the ground. "More like a pretty princess."

Jay's hyena laugh only became louder and stronger. Mal was horrified.

"I did not just say that out loud.. did I?"

Carlos smiled. "You did."

Jay finally started crying, from the pain in his stomach and the uncontrollable hysterics still pouring out of his body. "Mal has a girlfriend!" Then he paused for only a millisecond, eyes growing wide, "Oh wait until your mom finds out!"

Growling, and almost certainly turning into a dragon (if not for the ridiculous magic-proof dome above her head), Mal punched his stomach. "I do not have a girlfriend, and my mom will not find out!"

Jay and Carlos just nodded, Jay still trying not to laugh (but the pain only making him want to laugh more).

Then she appeared, and Mal completely lost her composure.

"What's so funny?" Evie asked.

"N-n-n-n-nothing." Mal stuttered over the growing roar of laughter behind her, now Carlos had joined in.

The beautiful princess smiled at Mal, making her melt in the process, and introduced herself to the boys.

"I'm Evie."

"Oh, we've heard about you!" Jay all but screamed.

Evie's brow furrowed, obviously believing they were laughing at her and she slowly became insecure.

"You've made Mal, who is the most feared girl in school, a blubbering idiot!" He continued.

Evie blushed, wishing she could disappear from this scene. She couldn't exactly turn down the scariest girl in school, could she? That would certainly bring her trouble. But Evie was destined to marry a prince, and she would take no less than the prince she was meant to be with. Besides, if she did, her mother would be furious and probably turn Evie into Snow White.

Poisoned. Under a sleeping curse. And this time there would be no one to break the curse.

"I must be going." Evie said before hurrying away.

Mal flashed emerald to the boys before heading home herself.

* * *

"Oh Mal, you weren't here this morning!" Her mother yelled, getting an eye roll in return.

"It's not my responsibility." Mal mumbled, regretting it instantly.

Maleficent rose to her full height, which wasn't very tall, but... oh nevermind, she was still very intimidating.

"What was that young lady?" She said, in a voice that was too calm, as she creeped towards her daughter, Mal retreating with each step.

Before long, Mal was to the wall and Maleficent continued her journey, reaching her daughter in just moments. She grabbed a fistful of Mals purple locks and threw her to the ground, Mal hitting her cheek against the corner of a chair in the process.

"You will be there next time. The last thing I need is another one of you." Maleficent said in disgust.

Mal felt the blood rolling down her cheek and prepared herself to hide the bruise tomorrow. Most of the kids in her class always had bruises on them, but that didn't mean she would show them off easily. Mal would always do her best to hide them.

She headed towards her room and sat on the floor beside her bed, moping and plotting.

* * *

The next day, when Mal arrived at school, she noticed Evie sitting outside in the cemetary. The head of blue hair lifting when she saw a flash of purple.

"Mal!" She said excitedly. Though her excitement quickly (and visibly) faded when she saw the bruise, and no doubt _scar_ , Mal had attempted to hide with her purple hair. And without knowing whether she was within boundaries or not, Evie tucked Mal's purple hair behind her ear, getting only a slight twitch in response.

"Oh dear.." Evie began. The bruise was much bigger than Mal had anticipated it being, causing nearly a completely black eye. "What happened there?" She asked.

Mal just shook her head. "Nothing, I just tripped when I was climbing up my balcony."

Evie knew very well that Mal was lying through her teeth, and she knew Mal knew she knew as well. But even so, Mal just let out a cute little giggle.

The blue haired princess most certainly found the purple haired fae adorable, and that giggle had made her melt. But Evie had to ignore these things, she needed to be a perfect princess, and perfect princesses did not fall for rebel fairies. They fell for perfect princes.

"How would you like to hang out sometime, Evie?" Mal asked, visibly uncomfortable with her own behavior.

Evie smiled, hesitating only slightly, before nodding a simple yes. She couldn't come off desperate, now could she? And besides, it was only a friend thing. They were both girls, so it was only a friend thing.. right? It had to be.

How lucky was she, Evie thought, that the meanest girl on the Island (that's right, not just in school), would ask her to hang out? And to be civil to her, of all people? Evie was dying from excitement.

* * *

 **Well.. there. I procrastinated for a good three hours and it's 1:06 AM. I feel as though after the fifth birthday scene, the story kind of went downhill.. But all well, I'll make it better next chapter, if I decide to do one.**

 **Let me know what you think! Who knows, I may procrastinate some more tomorrow if the story is liked.**


End file.
